This Xmas, With You
by Alice Klein
Summary: Pohon natal, ornamen bintang untuk puncak cemara, mistletoe, dan Seijuurou. Bahkan Shintarou rasa, natal-nya kali ini akan berbeda dari sebelumnya./"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya, Sei?"/"Kau meremehkanku, Shin?"/ My fifth fic... Happy Reading, Review Please! XD


**"****This Xmas, With You****"**

**Pair : MidoAka (Midorima x Akashi)**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**_"_****_Saya_****_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**Alice Klein**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san! ^^**

* * *

"Aku yang akan meletakan hiasan bintang ini di puncak paling atas,"

Shintarou mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung dan menghentikan kegiatannya semula menghias pohon natal dengan ornamen bel kecil dan lampu berbagai warna.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya, Sei?"

Seijuurou—orang yang dipanggil Sei oleh Shintarou tadi—menoleh dan menatap iris hijau Shintarou dengan kilatan tajam. Oh, sebal tentu saja! Seenaknya saja merendahkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang _notabene_ selalu sempurna dalam bidang apapun. Masa memasang hiasan saja, ia dianggap tidak mampu?

"Kau meremehkanku, Shin?" Ucap Seijuurou dingin.

Shintarou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Sei," Pemuda berkacamata ini melanjutkan lagi perkataannya. "Hanya saja… kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Kau akan sulit untuk menggapai puncaknya,"

Kedutan kesal tampak di pelipis Seijuurou. "Oh, jadi maksudmu aku itu pendek?"

Dalam hati sebenarnya Shintarou mengiyakan perihal tinggi badan Seijuurou yang lebih pendek dibandingkan dirinya. Namun ia masih sayang nyawa, jadi ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya di depan Seijuurou secara langsung. "Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau pendek, Sei. Tetapi aku rasa akan berbahaya kalau kau memasangnya sendirian,"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan binar kekesalan itu masih terlihat di netra bercitra ganda miliknya. "Apapun itu pokoknya aku tetap ingin memasangkan hiasan ini,"

Shintarou sedikit tergelak. Seijuurou yang pemaksa dan terkadang manja, memang selalu berhasil mengukir senyum di raut wajah kakunya. Tidak hanya sekarang tapi untuk beberapa bulan ke belakang juga, Seijuurou berhasil mewarnai hari-harinya.

Sudah nyaris satu tahun mereka menghabiskan hidup bersama di sebuah apartemen minimalis yang tak terlalu banyak tersentuh hingar-bingar keramaian kota Tokyo dan ini menjadi natal pertama bagi mereka berdua semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Dan jangan tanya pada Shintarou mengapa ia mau menurut untuk berbagi hunian dengan Seijuurou yang kini resmi menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya tersebut. _Well_, Seijuurou itu pemaksa, ingat?

Awalnya, mereka berdua hanya teman semasa sekolah dan sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain _shogi_ dan basket bersama. Namun, lama-kelamaan—secara tidak terang-terangan pula, mulanya—Shintarou akui bahwa ia tertarik pada segala pesona yang Seijuurou punya saat itu. Dan maksud dari segala pesona adalah benar-benar semua hal yang ada pada diri Seijuurou, Shintarou menyukainya.

"Gendong aku, Shin. Ini perintah."

Ah, Seijuurou dan perintah-perintahnya. Shintarou juga menyukainya, omong-omong.

Dasar masokis.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Baiklah, kalau kau masih tetap bersikeras memasangnya, Sei."

Shintarou lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mendekati Seijuurou yang masih memegang ornamen berbentuk bintang tersebut. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Shintarou langsung menuruti titah Seijuurou untuk menggendongnya. Tubuh kecil Seijuurou bisa dibilang ringan, sehingga Shintarou sendiri tidak kesulitan saat hendak mengangkatnya.

Posisi Seijuurou sekarang sudah sedikit lebih tinggi dari si pohon cemara dan membuatnya jadi lebih mudah untuk meletakan bintang keemasan itu di sana. Seijuurou agak mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati pohon, tangannya terulur sambil meletakan hiasan bintangnya perlahan. Ia memang seseorang yang perfeksionis, jadi tugas kecil seperti ini pun Seijuurou akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati.

"Nah, selesai." Ujar Seijuurou yang tampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Shin?"

"Lumayan bagus,"

"Lumayan?"

"Maaf, sangat bagus maksudku,"

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. "Baik, sekarang kau dapat menuru—hei! Shin, mau apa kau?! Turunkan aku!"

Seolah-olah menulikan pendengarannya, bukannya mematuhi Seijuurou, Shintarou malah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruangan tempat ia dan Seijuurou tadi menghias pohon natal. Perlawanan Seijuurou yang masih ada di dalam dekapannya pun tak ia acuhkan.

"Shin, kita mau ke mana? Turunkan aku sekarang juga!" Ulang Seijuurou.

"Aku tidak akan menurunkanmu sekarang, Sei," tanggap Shintarou kalem. "Anggap saja aku ingin menarik bayaran karena aku sudah membantumu tadi,"

Belum sempat Seijuurou membalas perkataan Shintarou, Shintarou pun menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah bingkai pintu penghubung antara ruang tengah dan ruang makan. Shintarou juga memposisikan Seijuurou yang tengah digendongannya agar dapat bertatap muka dengannya.

"Lihatlah ke atas, Sei,"

Seijuurou menengadahkan kepalanya. Ada sesuatu yang menggantung di bingkai kayu pintu.

Sebuah bunga kecil berwarna seputih salju yang mengintip malu-malu dari sela daun-daun hijau. Tidak lupa pula pita merah yang jatuh menjuntai searah gaya gravitasi, menambah kesan indah pada rangkaian sederhana bunga tersebut.

_Mistletoe._

"Sei,"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Seijuurou menundukan kepalanya dan secara tiba-tiba—dan dengan gerakan yang cepat pula—Shintarou langsung memberi kecupan pada bibir Seijuurou. Dari jarak sedekat ini, harum _mint_ yang sudah menjadi ciri khas Seijuurou-nya menggelitik indera penciuman Shintarou dan sekaligus menjadi candu yang memabukan bagi pemuda calon dokter tersebut.

Shintarou pun melepaskan ciumannya. Netra hijau Shintarou menangkap semburat kemerahan samar-samar terlihat pada pipi porselen Seijuurou. Manis, pikirnya.

Shintarou tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah mengambil bayaranku,"

Seijuurou mendengus, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi oportunis, Shin?"

Bahu Shintarou terangkat, "Hmm… entahlah, mungkin sejak aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Tumben-tumbenan kau mengatakannya terang-terangan, Shin. Biasanya kau akan menyangkal kalau kita sudah menjadi kekasih," Ucap Seijuurou seraya menahan tawa.

"H-hei! Kau mengatakan itu seolah-olah aku adalah seseorang yang suka memberi harapan palsu, Sei." Ujar Shintarou keki.

Seijuurou tertawa, "Ya, ya, baiklah. Kau memang bukan pemberi harapan palsu, tetapi aku tetap saja tidak akan semudah itu memaafkanmu karena sudah mencuri ciumanku di bawah daun _mistletoe_, Shin,"

"Jadi aku harus apa agar kau mema—hmph!"

Ucapan Shintarou terputus sebab Seijuurou langsung mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda merah tersebut.

Tidak lama, ciuman itu pun terlepas dan kini giliran wajah Shintarou yang berubah warna menjadi sewarna dengan surai Seijuurou.

"Aku rebut lagi bayaran yang telah kau ambil, Shin," seringai penuh kemenangan terlukis di wajah Seijuurou.

"Ugh, kau licik, Sei,"

"Eh, kenapa? 'Kan tadi kau yang memulainya duluan, Shin Sayang,"

"_Fine_, aku memang selalu kalah kalau berdebat denganmu, Sei."

Seijuurou kembali terkekeh geli. "Omong-omong, kau bisa menurunkanku sekarang,"

"Hmm, aku akan menurunkanmu," ada jeda sesaat. "Tapi tidak di sini,"

Iris _heterochromia_ Seijuurou memandang Shintarou bingung. "Eh, lalu di mana?"

"Di kamar, tentu saja. Memangnya di mana lagi?"

"_Chotto_—Shin! Turunkan aku sekarang! Ini perintah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**A/N: **Dan silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa yang di lakukan Shintarou dan Seijuurou selanjutnya di dalam kamar /plakk/.

Hyahooo~ Kembali lagi dengan Alice Klein di sini! OwO /siapa elu/. Alice kangeen, udah lama Alice nggak publish fic sendiri. Biasanya Alice publish fic duet(?) sama Suki Pie melulu... :'D. Maklumlah Alice orang sibuk jadi jarang nge-publish~ *wink* /lempar sepatu/. Asalnya fic ini mau di publish pas natal, tapi Alice udah keburu gatel publish... jadi aja di publish sekarang~ XD

Ide fic ini muncul akibat efek dari dengerin lagu Good-night Kiss nya Jun Hyosung berulang-ulang dan ngeliatin gambar yang Alice dapet dari temen Alice yang lagi kerajingan berat sama MidoAka. Ah, kamu mah jahat, ah... gara-gara kamu, Alice kan jadi galau milih OTP Alice itu sebenernya AoAka atau MidoAka... :'). Atau biar nggak galau... dijadiin AoAkaMido aja kali, ya? /nggak gitu/.

Ah, Alice bingung mau ngecurcol apaan lagii... X"D.

Sebelumnya terima kasih, lho, Minna-san udah mau baca fic ini sampai akhiiir~ Akhir kata Alice ucapkaan,

**Review, please!** *tebar-tebar mistletoe*


End file.
